


We're Going To Make It

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, People are Assholes, Separation Anxiety, amelia is stressed, dealing with sexuality, everyone is worried, will add tags as the story develops, will be some moderate angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: As Amelia and Matthew prepare to go off to college after their senior year of high school, they are faced with the possibility of being separated for the first time in their lives.





	1. Communicating Through Walls

“I mean it, I’m not going back,” her arms were crossed defiantly, eyes flashing. “And you cannot tell moms.” 

Matthew frowned, concerned. “Why won’t you even tell me why? We’re worried about you, Amy.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a hero, right? I can handle it,” Amelia reassured him with a bright smile.

“Can you? Because all those bruises say otherwise.”

Amy subconsciously touched her hand to her busted lip, “Mattie…”

The boy shook his head and pulled her into his arms, “I know.”

No matter what his sister told him, he  _ was  _ worried about her. Seeing her come home, face bloodied, panicking when she was seen and couldn’t duck into her room to clean up, was absolutely terrifying. They used to tell each other everything. But lately… Amy had become a cheery-faced brick wall and Matthew wasn’t prepared to become a wrecking ball. The last thing he wanted was to break his sister. She was fragile. She had always tried to be the strong one, to protect him, even now. He suspected she wouldn’t tell him because she was protecting him from something. It could be so frustrating. He was only an hour younger than her. 

He could feel her breath hitching against his chest and held her tighter to him. ‘ _ Please let me protect you for once, Amy.’ _

She pulled away with a smile that did not meet her watery eyes. “Thanks, bro. I should go work on my homework now. Lemme know if you want help on science, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m actually going to go to the library. You could work there with me if you wanted?”

She made a face. “Libraries? Gross, Matt.”

He snorted, having already known she’d say something along those lines. It was just part of her personality. She came off to everyone as a stereotypical happy-go-lucky, ditzy blonde when in reality she was absolutely brilliant. She was an absolute wizard at math and could talk your brains out about space. It wasn’t that she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t, she just had a tendency for asking stupid questions that made it seem like she was an idiot. Not to mention she avoided libraries like the plague. “It’s either that or getting pressured into chores by Mom.”

“It’ll just be cooking dinner and I’d rather eat my cooking anyway. Have fun at the library, ya dork.” Amy retorted with a smirk. 

“Have you checked the mail today?” Matthew called over his shoulder as he headed to the door. 

“No. Do you think they’d be here yet? It’s only been two days since we applied,” Amy reasoned, following closely behind him.

“Might as well check. You’ve been applying to other places as well, just in case, right?” 

“Of course.” The response was too quick to be honest and Matthew knew better. 

“Amy.”

“Look, we’re going to get in, Mattie. I don’t want to go to a different school.” Amy pouted.

“Come on, Amy. It’s just in case. You don’t want to miss application dates if for some ridiculous reason that place doesn’t want either of us.” Matthew reminded her gently, rummaging through their mail. “Nothing but bills.”

“Yuck. You’re going to live with me forever and pay all my bills for me, right Mattie?” Amy pleaded, hanging on his arm.

The blond boy rolled his eyes at her, pushing her gently off. “No. You are perfectly capable of financing. You’re the one that’s supposedly brilliant at math. I’m just here for English and Biology.”

“What good are you then?” his twin teased him. 

“English and biology,” he repeated. “You sure you don’t want to go to the library with me?”

“What if I didn’t stay home and you didn’t go to the library and  _ instead _ we got coffee and studied together?”Amy suggested, pushing out her bottom lip and making her blue eyes widen.

“You can’t avoid  _ maman _ forever, Amy. You really should trust them and me. We just want to help you. If someone’s hurting you-”

“Stop it. I said that I’m fine, Matthew. If you didn’t want to study with me, you could have just said so. Go to the stupid library, don’t let me stop you,” the girl stormed off to her room, slamming her door behind her. 

Matthew sighed in disappointment. He couldn’t understand what had broken the trust Amy used to have in him. Deciding to give her time to cool off, he set the bills on the dining room table and took his car to the library.

 

*****

 

_ Small hands clutched tightly to each other, defiant blue eyes gleaming up at the two women before them.  _

_ “You have to take both of us,” the little girl told the adults seriously. “I’ll run away if you don’t,” She was only five years old and already familiar with the concept of people trying to separate her from the only person she had in the world.  _

_ “Amelia, we  _ want _ both of you. We would never take you from your brother,” the smaller one swore, kneeling down in front of her so they were eye to eye. Amy liked how green the woman’s eyes were.  _

_ “Promise?” Matthew pleaded in his quiet, shy little voice, gazing up at the other woman with his bright violet orbs. _

_ “Promise. She’s your sister, mon chouchou. We could never split you two up.” The one with the French accent responded, taking the tiny boy’s hand that wasn’t clinging to his sister’s.  _

_ “Will you be our mommies?” Amy asked, such an innocent question from a naive child that knew not how frowned upon having two mommies was.  _

_ The French woman smiled brightly, “If you’ll let us.” _

_ The two children gazed at each other, close enough to communicate through looks. Amy was the first to look away and smiled nervously at the women. Gathering her courage and driven by excitement she tackled the green-eyed woman in a tight hug. “Okay.” _


	2. It's Complicated

“I’m going to work, Mama!” Amy called to her mother making dinner in the kitchen. 

“How late do you work again?” 

“Ten thirty!” Amy responded, biting the inside of her cheek nervously, not oblivious to her brother glaring at her across the room. 

“Okay, drive safe,  _ mon papillon,”  _ Marianne told her, coming into the living room with hands covered in flour. “ _ Je t’aime.”  _

“Love ya too, Mama.” Amy smiled, giving her brother the side eye, and rushed outside before she could get into it with Matthew. 

The car they shared was trashed, and it was mostly her fault. The back seat was covered in CD cases and crumpled McDonald’s bags. She made a mental note to clean it when she got home as a thank you to her brother. She honestly wasn’t sure where to go. This was the first day since she had quit her job and she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t hang out with Michaela because she was busy babysitting her neighbor’s bratty kid. Gilbert was out of town with her little sister to visit their mother in the hospital. 

Besides visiting friends when her family thought she was working just felt wrong. She ended up sitting in the park and trying to figure out her math homework. Her Calculus teacher was strict about showing work. 

“Hi. Amy, right?” a boy asked with a huge smile. 

Amy looked up at him. He was familiar with attractive brown eyes and dark brown hair with a haywire curl to the side. “Hey, Yong Soo!”

“Can I sit down?” The Korean asked politely, seemingly pleased she recognized him.

“Of course! How’s it going?” Amy inquired, waving in the direction of the bench in front of her.

“Uh, pretty good. I’ve never seen you here before.” Yong Soo mentioned as he sat down, rummaging through his backpack for something. Amy didn’t know what.

“I used to work at this time. Just doing homework now.” Amy shrugged as the boy pulled out a disposable camera. 

He tilted his head, staring at her for a moment as if trying to read some emotion or expression on her face. “What happened to your job?”

“I quit. What’s the camera for?”

“Why’d you quit?” Yong soo inquired, seeming intrigued.

“Why’d you ignore my question?” Amy insisted, shifting uncomfortably at the dangerously close topic.

“Why’d you ignore mine?” Yong Soo’s eyebrows were raised, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth upwards.

“Touché, Mr. Im Yong Soo.” Amy grinned, a bit impressed. “I’ll tell you why if you tell me yours.”

“Hold still, just like that…’ The boy brought the camera up to his face and snapped a photo of her. His thumb scrolled the wheel to the next picture and glanced back up at her. “I wanted a picture. Thank you.”

“You’re into photography?” Amy asked, surprised. The two had theatre together, but Amy had always assumed that was about as interested in Arts as Yong Soo got.

“No.” The grin was turning into a self-satisfied smirk now. “It’s your turn.”

Amy leaned in, dropping her volume dramatically. “My co-workers are jerks.” 

Yong Soo raised an eyebrow, and Amy was certain he was taking in the mostly healed, but still extremely visible, bruises near her eye and on her arms. “What happened?”

Amy sat back, crossing her arms with a smirk of her own. “That’s confidential.”

Yong Soo snorted, stuffing his camera back into his backpack. “Do you like Britney Spears?”

“Also confidential,” Amy teased.

“Don’t tell me you listen to country.”

“So what if I do?” Amy asked, a little offended. “I listen to lots of things. And yes, I do like Britney Spears. Before you ask, I also like Ke$ha.”

The Korean boy, shaking his head, slipped his phone out of his backpack, unwinding his headphones. “Why have we never hung out before? Do you want to listen?” 

Amy took the offered earbud and jammed it into her ear. 

 

*****

 

_ The first day of school could not have been more nerve-wracking. Amy was very outgoing and could have made friends easily. She knew that about herself. Matthew, however, was cripplingly shy and needed her protection. She also knew that. So, instead of making friends with every kindergartner in the playground that day, she and Matthew played on the swings and started a game of tag on their own. It was a version Amy had made up so the other kids didn’t know how to play.  _

_ She ended up becoming best friends with all the kids later on. And Matthew even made a few friends as well. Amy was proud of him. She liked to play with his friends too so they all played together.  _

_ She didn’t know, at such a young age, that it was actually incredibly rare for siblings to have the same friends. But she felt lucky and intensely pleased at the outcome anyway.  _

_ Some of the boys didn’t want her to play with them at first because she was a girl. Amy didn’t understand what was such a big deal about that. She suspected she knew more about dragons than any of  _ them! _ Matthew insisted, however, and the boys gave in. She never left and she was never asked to.  _

_ They played dragons and heroes most days together, and it was Amy’s favorite game. Several of the boys would be the dragon, all linking arms and snarling atrociously. The rest of the group would stand behind them as “prisoners” and cry out for help. And, finally, was the hero. The one that charged in and knocked over the “dragon” and saved the prisoners. Amy was almost always the hero because she was one of the strongest kids. None of the other kids could knock her down unless she let them.  _

_ However, it did not  _ end _ well. Matthew was friends with mostly girls, having gotten bored of play dragons and heroes and took to the swings where the girls oriented. One of Amy’s male friends noticed. He decided it was weird and began picking on Matthew whenever Amelia wasn’t there.  _

_ Matthew didn’t tell Amy about it, but Amy figured it out. That day, she did a whole lot worse than tamely “knock down a dragon.” The boy never picked on her brother again. _


	3. Fear of Rejection

“I’m worried about Amy.” Matthew confided, having been wringing his hands, trying to work up the nerve to tell him.

“Why?” Gil asked, looking up from the game he’d been playing on his phone.

“You haven’t seen yet? I was hoping she’d told you…” Matthew shook his head. 

“Told me what, Birdie?” Gil was looking concerned now too, shutting his phone off to give Matthew his full attention. 

“She got beat up or something after work one day and won’t tell moms or anyone, as far as I know, what happened. She even quit her job. She’s totally closed off. She hasn’t talked to you about it?” Matthew gave the albino a hopeful look. 

“We haven’t talked in awhile. I’ve been at a hospital, remember?” Gil reminded him, not meeting his eyes.

Shame washed over Matthew. In his concern for his sister, he had momentarily forgotten about what was going on with Gilbert. The boy’s mother was in the hospital, dying. “Right. How is she?”

Gilbert shrugged, “The doctors say they’re doing everything they can. I’m just worried about Luddy, you know?”

Gilbert was never very close with his mother. She was often gone on business trips around the world so he’d largely raised his brother on his own. However, Matthew knew the boy was hoping to go to college and there was no way he could take care of a ten year old boy on top of that kind of work load. 

Matthew pulled Gilbert into his arms, not knowing what else to do. Gil wrapped his arms around Matthew, returning the embrace. They were quiet for a long time.

“So what do you think happened to Amy?” Gil asked, looking up into the purple eyes of his boyfriend.

“Well, I have a bad feeling it was one of her co-workers. But it was dark that night, and I had the car. Something  _ really bad  _ could have happened to her.” Matthew admitted. 

“Hey, don’t go there. She’s a tough girl. There is absolutely no reason to believe that until she says that’s what happened.” Gil told him, pulling away so Matthew could see the sincerity in his red eyes. “Do you remember when that one guy tried to grope her at last year’s afterprom? She kicked his ass.”

“What if it’s my fault though? If she had the car, nobody could have done that to her, she would’ve been safe.” Matthew fretted.

“It isn’t your fault, Birdie. They would have found her either way, especially if it was a co-worker. I’ll talk to her, but there’s no reason to worry about it until she’s ready to talk about it, alright?” Gil reminded him. 

“Alright. Have you applied to college yet?” Matthew asked, deciding to change the subject.

“Yeah, waiting on a reply. Have you gotten anything back yet?” Gil asked, falling back into Matthew’s arms.

“No, but I haven’t checked the mail yet today… hold on.” The boy pried himself from Gilbert and went outside. The mailbox was packed full today. Probably due to the fact that just about every university and community college in the country was sending mail to the twins to make sure they were considering attending.

He handed half to Gilbert after locking the door behind him and the two sorted through the junk for the important letters. The albino pulled the garbage out of Matthew’s hands and held up two thick envelopes. “Are these it?”

Matthew took in the address and breathed in shakily. “Yeah. I’m going to call Amy right now. We’re supposed to open them together.”

“No, don’t.” Gilbert whined. “Open them when she gets home. I wanna spend time with you.”

Matthew snorted at Gilbert’s expression. “Fine, Pooh Bear. Come here.”

The albino placed the envelopes on the side table and let himself be tugged into Matthew’s arms. He planted a quick smooch on the tip of Matthew’s nose and the boy mirrored his grin. “Am I the most awesome person you’ve ever kissed?”

“Pooh Bear, you know you’re the only one I’ve ever kissed.” Matthew snorted. 

Gilbert kissed him fiercely at that, cupping Matthew’s face in his hands. Matthew wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend’s neck. Gilbert pulled away with a smirk. “So that’s a yes then?”

“I mean, yeah.” Matthew smiled, a little pink in the face. “You’re ridiculous.”

Gil buried his face in the crook of Matthew’s neck. “Mattie.”

“Yes?” 

“Mattie.” Gil repeated and Matthew could feel the smile slowly creeping on his face against his neck.

“ _ Oui?”  _ Matthew inquired, knowing full well how much Gilbert liked it when he spoke French.

“Matthew, that’s cheating.” Gil frowned, pouting dramatically.

“Gilbert?” It was Amy’s voice and Matthew pushed the Prussian off him in a panic. Luckily for him, Amy was still hanging her coat in the hallway, and had seen nothing. Unluckily for him, Gilbert was glaring up at him, rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. Amy came around the corner, and brightened up like a light. “GIL! How’ve you been? Why didn’t you tell me you were back? How’s your mom? How’s Luddy?”

Gil stood and tackled Amy in a hug. “Hey, I’m back now!”

Amy laughed and turned to her brother. “What were you two doing?”

Gil turned a bit pink and frowned at Matthew. “Pushing each other off couches, apparently.”

“Our letters are in.” Matthew interrupted, quickly changing the subject to something he knew would keep Amy occupied.

“Like,  _ the  _ letters, letters?” Huge blue eyes, darting around the room looking for them. 

“Yeah, right here.” Matthew held out Amy’s for her. 

“Is it okay if I’m here or am I ruining the sibling bonding moment?” Gil asked, more directed at Matthew than Amy, but she answered anyway.

“Nah, you’re good. Stay, pal. This’ll just take a second.”

Matthew rolled his eyes. Amelia was acting like the envelope she was holding wasn’t everything she had been dreaming of for years. Their biological parents had gone to this school, and that was the only thing they knew for certain. Matthew didn’t actually care that his birth parents had gone there. He didn’t feel any ties to the people that gave him and his sister up. He liked the school for what it offered him, a fantastic educational program in horticulture and floriculture, as lame as many of his peers thought it was. And Amelia could master physics or be a doctor or whatever her little heart desired. 

His fingernails pried the corner away from the rest of the envelope and he started peeling and tearing away at it. Finally he pulled the stack out. A long letter informing him of his acceptance was on top. A giant grin broke out on his face and he flipped through the others, offering him money, dormitory forms, and the like.

He looked up excitedly to see his expression mirrored on his sister’s face only only only only  _ only it wasn’t.  _ His stomach dropped. Her face was ashen and her hands were shaking. She glanced up at her brother and smiled painfully, tears filling her eyes and glittering like dying stars in the light. “We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted.”

Gilbert was the first to react. “Hey, hey. Come here.” 

He embraced the girl gently, patting her hair. “That school is lame as hell for not snatching you up. One day you’ll be solving those unsolved math equations and discovering planets for our species to escape to once we’re done poisoning this place and they’ll wish they could take credit for that.”

Despite how full her eyes were of tears, not a single one streaked down her face. She blinked them away and shrugged. “My grades have been slipping lately. Should’ve seen this coming. Its whatever. There’s a million other places I can go instead.”

Matthew wasn’t buying this for second but he knew better than to call her out.

****

_Golden sunlight poured through the windows, the sky painted vibrant oranges and soft pinks with the approaching night-fall. It had rained most of the day, light bouncing off raindrops and puddles, some of the reflective arcs very similar to rainbows. Amelia was lying, half-sitting up, in the trunk of her mothers' car, a pillow cushioning her back, and gazing out at the spectacle._

_Matthew was half-asleep right next her. She had her hand wrapped around his equally tiny one and stared at the interlocking fingers for several moments. "Mattie? Hey, Mattie?"_

_The boy stirred slightly, gazing up at her with unfocused, sleep-heavy eyes. "Yeah?" the boy breathed softly, a few tones lighter than usually. But he was always a soft-spoken kid. It was just a large part of who Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy was. She liked using their new last name. It felt familial and homey and loving. She was addicted the reminder of two loving parents taking care of her and her brother._

_"We'll always be together right? Brother and sister? We'll take care of each other forever, right? Cook meals for each other like Mommy and Mamma do and stuff?" Her voice was quiet too, full of crackling nerves and hope._

_"'Course. That's what siblings are for."_

_"Forever?" Amy verified, squeezing his hand joyfully._

_"Forever." Matthew swore._


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that I one hundred percent realize how unlikely it is that prospective parents wouldn't be informed of something like what is discussed in this chapter, I do not give one single heck. *waves creative license like a flag*

Her bruises were pretty much healed and the throbbing that had been bothering her ankle whenever she moved it, even slightly, had faded to a dull ache. However, the intense, stabbing pain in her chest with this knew knowledge was keeping her awake. She just kept staring at the letter telling her that they have a limited amount of spots and she just didn’t quite make it. She had felt so confident in her personal essay entry too, but looking back on it she realized how childish it was. 

Matthew had probably written in his beautiful prose all about their early childhood and the struggle of having two moms and how hard he had worked for his grades and all that bull. Amy had talked about her bio parents. 

The vague idea of them plagued her, scarred across the back of her eyelids like a nightmare. She felt stuck in freefall knowing the college, too, had not wanted her. It stung, made worse by not anticipating it. 

She knew that tomorrow morning Matthew would tell her they should apply to other colleges, try to insist that he did not want to go to that place anyways. He would attempt to give up an insane scholarship at an elite school for her. She knew, too, that she would have to convince him that it was not necessary. She had always known, at some point, they would have to separate. It would be impossible to be attached at the hip forever. 

It cut deep anyways. 

Her lamp glowed softly and she almost wanted to turn it off as it was beginning to make her eyes burn. However she felt boneless and couldn’t bring herself to do so.

There was a soft knock on her door and then it creaked open. Her mama stood there, leaning against the door frame.

“Hi,  _ mon chouchou _ .” she said affectionately. 

“Mattie told you.” Those three words were short and terse. 

Marianne sighed. “ _ Oui.”  _

“Well tell him he has to go. I’m not letting him drop such a massive scholarship for me.” Amelia pushed herself up.

Marianne came forward and sat on the side of her bed. “This isn’t about college right now, dear. Firstly, because you’ve been avoiding us-”

“I haven’t-” Amelia interjected.

“Yes, you have, Amy. And you’ve forgotten about your medicine, which you should have taken two weeks ago. And you won’t tell Mom or I about how you got those bruises. Amelia we are  _ worried _ about you. You’ve never forgotten about a dose before. I thought this was  _ important  _ to you. We can’t put you on hormones if you’re forgetting doses, Amy.”

Amy was wide awake now. “ _ What!  _ But you promised when I turned eighteen-”

“Darling, we love you so much and we want you to be the happiest you can be. But if you’re irresponsible with the meds you are currently on… We can’t have you on hormones. It’s too dangerous.”

“No! Please, I’ve just been a little distracted, Mama. I swear it won’t happen again. Please.” Amy begged, taking her mother’s hands.

“Then get up, we need to give you your injection. Come on.” 

The two went to the bathroom and Marianne oversaw as Amy injected the medicine into her thigh. 

“See? I’ve taken my medicine, so  _ please  _ let me get the hormones, Mama.”

“I will talk to your mother, but Amy, you  _ have  _ to talk to us. You’re our daughter and we are so worried about your health. If someone is bullying you or even if you got into a fight, we don’t care-”

“Will you just drop it? Stop worrying! It was just a stupid incident. I’m  _ fine.”  _ Amy snapped, tossing the needle down on the counter.

“Amelia Bonnefoy! Don’t talk to your mother like that.” Alice appeared suddenly in the doorway of the bathroom, blocking Amy’s only exit.

She felt trapped and frightened. Her eyes flickered between her mothers as a tenseness crackled throughout her body. This was too familiar. She lashed out, unable to stop it, breath short and rapid. She struck her own mother,  _ hard,  _ before retreating to the hallway, cowering on the ground. She was sobbing and panting. 

Marianne was holding Alice who was clutching her cheek. Both were staring at her. 

Matthew entered the hallway, rubbing his eyes. His hair was messy and his face was a little wet. He drooled. The moment he saw his sister crying, he swooped down and pulled her into a tight embrace. Amelia didn’t do loose, gentle hugs. Especially not during a panic attack. She needed tight, grounding. His embrace helped her calm down immensely until she was loose and breathing slowly into his shoulder. 

“What happened?” Matthew asked her softly, pulling away slowly. He was giving her the chance to refuse him ending the hug. She didn’t.

She shook her head, feeling like she was underwater and everyone else was above the surface, trying to contact her. “I… I dunno.”

She glanced at her moms and regret tore through her. Alice’s face was bright red on one half. She could see the abrasions already forming from her nails unconsciously raking across the older woman’s cheek. 

“I-I… I’m  _ so sorry.  _ I didn’t… I just… You… I…” Her brain was short-circuiting and she could feel the panic cutting off every start to a sentence, choking her. It was rising up again, making her shake.

Marianne could see the onslaught of another attack, and hurriedly shut down the jumbled apology. “We know,  _ mon chouchou.  _ It’s alright. You’re alright. And so is Mom. We just need you to focus on breathing right now, okay?”

Amelia nodded and Matthew held her tightly again. This was far from her first panic attack since that day. Whenever she remotely felt cornered.... some insane version of a fight or flight kicked in and she ceased to function like a normal human being.

Once her parents were certain she was going to stay calm, they left to tend to Alice’s face. What angered Amelia more than anything was the knowledge they wouldn’t do anything about her lashing out at her own mother except continue to question her about what was causing her panic attacks. 

****

_ When she was in fourth grade they showed the entire class videos about puberty. Amelia broke down crying in class and no one could get a clear answer out of her for why she was so upset.  _

_ She went home that day, holding her brother’s hand for strength. She told her parents very firmly that she did not want to grow up as a boy. There was very obvious confusion among the adults. They tried to explain to her that girls would not become boys. That was not how puberty worked and clearly her school had confused her. _

_ Then Matthew piped up. “We are identical twins.” _

_ Again, their mothers tried to clear up the kiddos confusion on how these matters worked. Boy and girl twins were fraternal. They couldn’t be identical. _

_ Amelia shook her head. “No! You don’t understand. I wasn’t always a little girl. But daddy was mad that I didn’t want to be a boy. He said I was a sissy. He got angry a lot. He drank. They told you that when you adopted us?”  _

_ Her mothers were shocked the agency had not informed them that their daughter was transgender. After several very frustrating phone calls they discovered why. The agency was so happy they got someone to keep the twins together, they didn’t want to risk anything changing that. So they omitted that detail, deciding Amelia had been through enough. _

_ It took some time, but they finally got a good doctor that could help them through the process of getting Amelia on puberty blockers. Then they promised her when she turned eighteen, they would help pay for her hormones and any further treatment she desired.  _

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
